


Tender Loving Care

by Natters



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natters/pseuds/Natters
Summary: Lucifer tends to Chloe's hands post kidnapping, cleaning & re-wrapping her bandage.A/N: It occurred to me that although Chloe's hands were clean during the precinct scenes at the end of 5.08, her bandage was slightly dusty, although it no longer seemed bloody. She had washed her hands, probably replacing the bandage with a new one afterwards, but would need a shower and some tender loving care, before she slept for a week. Plus her place is still a crime scene, so she couldn't go home just yet.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 30
Kudos: 279





	Tender Loving Care

Disclaimer - not mine, don't own them, etc.

***  
One minute Chloe was staring at Lucifer's shoulder, unable to meet his eyes, even as he was unable to say he loved her, the next he was gone and there was a sound of glass crashing to the ground from outside the evidence cupboard. She automatically reached for her gun, the instinct taking over, even in her exhausted state, as she carefully approached the door. She heard a baby crying, was it Charlie? She wiped her tears so she could see through the glass door, keeping back, just in case.

Lucifer was approaching the door at high speed, looking... Was that fear? "Detective?!" 

Her eyes took in his worried appearance and ripped clothing as he burst in. 

"Detective!" He wrapped her in his arms desperately, pulling her close. "Are you alright?" He was shaking.

"I'm fine. Lucifer, what is going on? Are you alright?"

"Just another celestial family cock up. Dad and Michael were here."

"What?"

"They're gone now. I was worried they'd taken you with them." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, her nose and then peppered kisses on her lips and down her neck, leaning down and breathing her in, with shallow rapid breaths. "You're ok. You're fine. You're here." he whispered, as if he'd just awoken from a nightmare and was trying to reassure himself.

She holstered her gun and reached up to hold his nape, running her fingers through the short hairs at the back of his neck, every instinct in her telling her to comfort him, even as she was still upset from their discussion not even a minute ago. He was terrified. What the hell?

"Let me take you home Detective? Please." he begged against her neck.

She pulled back slightly, smiling tremulously at him. "Sure."

He reached up and cupped her cheek, staring at her like she was his entire world and pressed a longer kiss on her lips.

There was a knock on the door and Lucifer spun around so fast, blocking her from view, she barely realised before he relaxed slightly at the sight of Amenadiel poking his head in. Charlie was in his arms, whimpering a little.

"Luci, Charlie and Linda are fine. No... Ill effects. I'm going to take them home. Your colleagues are a bit concerned about the conference room window, but all the noise is upsetting Charlie."

Lucifer nodded. "The Detective seems unaffected. We're headed home as well. We'll escort you to the car."

Amenadiel nodded and lead the way out of the room, on high alert. Lucifer gripped Chloe's hand and pulled her along, his eyes scanning the room like he was waiting for an attack any moment.

Amenadiel took the lead, with Linda following, pushing the empty buggy, then Chloe and Lucifer brought up the rear. Chloe's spine was tingling at the sense of danger and fear the two brothers were giving off. Chloe and Linda exchanged glances, neither sure what was going on, as the brothers checked the lift before allowing the ladies to enter. Chloe rested a hand on her gun, but kept it holstered.

"Luci, are you sure its a good idea to split up? If Maze or Michael try something."

"Wait, Maze?" asked Linda

"Or Dad." replied Lucifer.

"Luci, Dad wouldn't-" Amenadiel trailed off as Lucifer's eyes flashed red and the devil growled softly, keeping his voice down for Charlie's sake but unable to hold back the pain.

"What? Abandon his children?" 

"What's wrong with Maze?" asked Chloe.

"She's a bloody demon and joined my dickhead twin against us." replied Lucifer.

"Why?" asked Linda.

"Demon." replied Lucifer as if it was obvious. "Michael promised her a soul. When she finds out he can't give it to her, she'll turn back on him with her blades. Lets hope they disappear off to Michael's lair and kill each other. Serve them both right."

The lift pinged its arrival, both Lucifer and Amenadiel sweeping the area, before the eldest took the lead to Linda's car, which was parked near Lucifer's corvette. Chloe kept scanning the area out of habit and Lucifer placed his hand on her back, guiding her along.

"I don't like being out in the open like this, so lets vote. Split up or stay together?" asked Amenadiel. "I vote stay together."

"Maze wouldn't harm Charlie." says Linda, resolute. "If we split up, Lucifer, you are a prayer or phone call away. Split up."

Lucifer voted, "Split up. No offence brother, Doctor, but one evening with Charlie was quite enough for a little while and the Detective needs her sleep."

"Split up." said Chloe as she opened Linda's car trunk and helped her put the buggy and bag away. Amenadiel placed Charlie in his car seat and Lucifer kept watch on their surroundings.

Chloe opened the door for Linda and then joined Lucifer.

"Stay alert. Pray if you need us." warned Lucifer and Amenadiel nodded as Linda drove out of the parking lot. 

Lucifer & Chloe headed for the corvette. "I believe Lux will be more secure for tonight Detective. Your apartment is still a crime scene, but now that you are safe, I will arrange for my contacts to fix everything, good as new. Oh and your new laptop and phone will be delivered to Lux this evening. I asked Patrick to put them in a locker in the staff room for you."

"Thank-" Lucifer whirled as a car door slammed and Chloe's hand on her gun tightened. "It's alright. It's just Wyrzbeski." She reassured him after a moment. "Let's go to Lux."

"Or perhaps one of my other properties? I have a beau..." 

Chloe placed her hand on his arm. "Lux is your home. We know the sounds, the smells. Anything out of the ordinary and we'll notice it faster."

He smiled, softening at last. "A good strategy, my clever Detective." He opened the door for her and she drew her gun, before putting her seatbelt on. He closed the door & moved around the car to get in himself.

"Just in case." she glanced down at her gun, as he raised a questioning eyebrow. "Bullets may not kill celestials, but I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't enjoy shooting Michael again."

Lucifer chuckled as he started the car. "Yes, I'd love to hear that story, Darling."

***  
As Lucifer parked in his spot under Lux, Chloe's eyes roamed the car park, frowning as she glanced at the spot to her right, which seemed to be labelled 'DET'.

Lucifer came around the car and opened the door for her. 

"Lucifer? What's this?" she pointed to the wording on the floor as she stepped out.

"Well, you're my partner and my girlfriend Detective. It's only right that your boring cruiser has an allocated parking space here."

She smiled and took his hand, keeping her eyes peeled, the other hand on her holstered gun. "You're adorkable."

They entered the lift and headed upstairs to Lux. It was early afternoon, so there were a few staff & patrons around, but Lucifer eyed them all warily and led the way to Patrick at the bar.

"Afternoon Detective. Mr Morningstar."

"Patrick. I've had a... falling out with Maze. Tell the staff she's banned until further notice please? And if my twin brother with a scar on his face turns up, likewise, he's banned. If either of them show up, inform me immediately.

"Yes sir, Mr Morningstar."

"I'd like one of the security guards placed in front of my private elevator. No entry except for myself or The Detective or her spawn. And no one is to accept instructions from me by phone, my twin is quite the mimic."

"Got it boss. That delivery you were expecting is in the allocated locker. Jo did the basic setup for the phone and laptop, so both are ready to use and connected to your private wifi."

"Thank you Patrick."

Lucifer led Chloe past the bar and through a door behind a curtain that was marked employees only. Chloe was amused to discover a comfy staff room, with a huge flat screen on the wall, various sofas, desks with chairs, a fridge and several wooden gothic looking lockers, leading off into what looked like several changing rooms. Lucifer led her to a locker in the corner and opened it with a flick of his fingers. He reached in and withdrew a vase of red and white roses.

"Detective." He turned around with a flourish and she smiled in delight, taking the flowers with a blush. "For you my lady."

"Thank you Lucifer. They're beautiful."

He reached in & withdrew a laptop and phone, passing the mobile to her, which she glanced at and tucked into her pocket as he held the laptop under his arm. "Jo has done a basic set up for you and I pulled in a favour with the tech guys at work. They have managed to retrieve a lot of data from your old phone and laptop, stuff that they can transfer over, telephone numbers, photos and the like, if we take them into the precinct. They'll do their... thing." He waved his hand vaguely, checking for her approval with an uncertain smile.

"Thank you." she whispered, looking up and trying not to cry again.

"Was that wrong?" He asked uncertainly.

"No. You're amazing." She reached up to kiss him as a petite Asian woman came in and froze, catching the pair in their moment. Chloe thought she recognised her as one of the club dancers.

"Oops. Sorry Detective, Mr Morningstar. I was just coming in to get my college notes."

"It's quite alright Sophie. Our fault. The Detective and I were just getting her things from the locker. How is your class going?"

"Great thanks. Who'd have thought when I came in here 7 years ago, huh, that my life would be turned around like this? Another 18 months and I'll be a qualified psychiatrist. I might even steal you from Dr Martin." Sophie giggled from her locker.

He chuckled. "Sorry Sophie. Dr Linda is the mother of my nephew. Family. You understand."

She laughed. "We'll see. You've got a good man here Detective. Ohhhhh and red and white roses together... Wish you'd teach my Louise the language of flowers, Boss. So old fashioned, but its adorable." She closed her locker and headed out.

Chloe smiled proudly and reached up to trace his jaw with her wrapped hand. "Sophie's right. You're a good man Lucifer."

Lucifer scoffed. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?" He opened the door of the staff room, but uncharacteristically went first and checked the main room before allowing her to proceed.

Lucifer was pleased to note the security guard was already in place at his private elevator to the penthouse and had greeted the man, Rick, warmly, asking after 'Kate', his wife judging by the bouncers reply. They exchanged a few pleasantries and the bouncer left them with a few words as the doors were closing. "Glad you're home safely Detective. Thought Mr Morningstar was going to tear LA apart trying to find you. He's a keeper. Nice touch on the roses meaning Boss."

Chloe hid a smile behind the roses as Lucifer shifted uncomfortably, fixing his cuffs and readjusting has jacket.

"While you were... away... Trixie had a project on the meaning of different coloured flowers at school. She chose roses. She looked up all these different roses colours and was talking about them constantly. She particularly liked mixing up colours and how it adjusts the meaning of each colour on its own. Trixie mentioned that you had told her briefly about the language of flowers a few years ago and that you said it was a shame it was a dying art."

He looked down at his shoes and flinched as the lift reached his penthouse. He scanned the room, placing her laptop on the bar. "Remain here a moment please, Detective. Nothing feels off, but I'd still feel better if I checked each room personally before we sleep."

Chloe placed her roses on the bar, rearranging them slightly, and touching the petals. She moved to the sofa, removed her new phone from her pocket and brought up google, before sitting down. She typed 'red & white roses meaning', her fond smile growing as she listened to google read aloud, while Lucifer crossed from his balcony, came back in via the bedroom and moved down towards the walk in closet and bathroom.

"According to quora.com: Placing a red rose among white symbolizes unity. The white roses symbolize virtue and purity. The red rose symbolizes love. The overall message is "You and I, my virtuous beauty, are one, sharing the deepest love". It is a message that one would send perhaps only once in a lifetime."

She closed google and reached down to remove her boots, which were still dusty from the abandoned zoo. She pushed her hair behind her ear & caught a sharp edge of her nail against her neck, she hissed in pain.

Immediately Lucifer was at her side. "Detective?"

"I'm fine. Just need to trim my sharp nails, shower and get a good nights sleep. I was able to wash my hands at work, but..." She broke off with a yawn. "Excuse me. Sorry. I need to rebandage my hand too."

"Will you allow me to take care of you?" Lucifer asked, holding out his palm to her good hand and she took it with a smile and nodded.

"But whatever you have planned, I'm afraid I might fall asleep half way through." She laughed self-consciously.

"Then that shall be my aim. To relax you and help you fall asleep." He picked her up bridal style and carried her through the bedroom and closet to the bathroom.

"I don't need to be in work for a good two days. Which after the week we've had, nuns, DJ's, Klumpsky, Pete and your twin, I think I might sleep through almost all of it." She yawned again as he lowered her to stand, switched on the shower and helped her unwrap her hand, throwing the dirty bandage in the bin.

"Will this be alright uncovered in the shower?" he queried, being careful to avoid the nasty scab that had formed and the butterfly bandages holding it closed.

"Yes."

He reached into a cupboard, pulling out a bathrobe, towels and a toothbrush. He positioned each of them where he thought she'd need them before returning to her. "Right, you climb in & scrub down, I'll get the first aid kit so we can re-wrap it afterwards." He placed a kiss on her forehead & left her to shower alone.

She threw him a pout as she started to unbutton her blouse and he winked saucily. "Tomorrow, Detective, there will be plenty of time for our sexual Olympics." She laughed as he shut the door behind him.

***  
She stepped out of the shower 5 minutes later, feeling much cleaner and reached for the soft, fluffy Versace bathrobe he'd left for her on the back of the door. It still had the label attached and she used her good hand to pull off the label, before shrugging it on.

She found a spare toothbrush in its wrapper on the sink and brushed her teeth. She tried to wrap her hair in a towel, but winced as her hand protested, so brought the towel with her.

She opened the door and stepped into the walk in closet. "Lucifer?" He was sat on the 2 seater sofa in the middle of the room, with a manicurists table set up and waiting for her, as well as the first aid kit.

"Well, you look as fresh as a spring morning Detective."

She smiled. "Could you help me put my hair in a wrap please? I don't want to drip all over the place. Don't make a pun. Knew it was a mistake as soon as I said it."

He chuckled and stood, then used his height to twist and wrap her hair up.

"Thank you."

"If you'll take a seat, we'll start with the first aid Detective."

She sat and twisted so her bad hand was resting on the small table between them. 

Lucifer adjusted it to the right height so that it was comfortable for her and silently checked the wound, applied fresh butterfly bandages and then rebandaged her hand. "It's not too tight?" He queried, and she shook her head, before he tied it off.

"Thank you for my roses Lucifer."

"There may be some words that I cannot say, as yet, but I thought... perhaps your roses might say it for me... for now? Because I do." He whispered softly, looking down as if expecting to be chastised or rejected.

She reached up and forward, putting some weight on the table with her good hand and kissed him softly. "For now." She sat back down.

"Well. Good. If you have the energy, I thought I might treat you to a simple buff and shine manicure? Takes about 15 to 30 minutes with no nail varnish? Although I do have some if you'd like?"

"No nail varnish tonight." She passed him both hands and he took them gently, and starting with her undamaged hand, he began explaining.

"Perhaps some other time. This is your standard manicure. We will start off by soaking your hands in warm soapy water to soothe and soften dead skin cells. Then, we will file and buff, clean the cuticle, and massage your hands with a hand cream and lastly a little cuticle oil is applied. A basic manicure can go a long way in helping to revive your nails and hydrating them."

Chloe felt the tension in her shoulders start to ease as she relaxed back into the sofa, and he kept talking, his long fingers moving carefully to her injured hand. His smooth non-rhotic tones softly explaining the history of the manicure.

"Manicures began 5,000 years ago in India, when henna was used as nail polish. The popular practice eventually moved to China, where Cixi, the dowager empress was known for her beautiful, long nails. Although they were artificial, she always had them well-manicured. She effectively controlled the Chinese government in the late Qing dynasty for 47 years, from 1861 until her death in 1908. A formidable woman. Fashion nails then became popular for women who did not have long nails, but still wanted a manicure."

"The french manicure that we know of today as the pink nail with a white tip began in 1975, when film directors wanted actresses' nails to complement each wardrobe change. Jeff Pink, the founder of a nail lacquer and treatment company named Orly thought up this manicure style. He named it "French manicure" in honour of his friends in Paris, after runway models donned his new look. I must remember to pop over to Van Nuys and check in. I wonder if he'd remember me and the favour?" Lucifer chuckled. "I was only up here for... Ohhh a week or so, before Amenadiel found me and sent me back to hell." His brows drew together. "It wasn't until 2011 that I returned for my latest vacay and made that deal with him to stay." He starts trimming each nail and filing it carefully afterwards.

Chloe looked up. "I'm glad you did." She whispered softly.

His lips quirked up. "Me too. And here we are 9 years, give or take a few thousand, later."

Chloe automatically tensed and Lucifer froze.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No Lucifer. The idea of you being down there for a few thousand years. Alone. In Hell. That upsets me."

"It's best not to dwell Darling." he said with a fake smile, moving to the next hand. "Especially now Dear Old Dad has deigned us with His presence. No doubt I'll be..." He stopped talking with a wince.

Chloe sat up straighter. "You'll be...? Lucifer? He wouldn't...? He wouldn't send you... Back there?"

"Chloe. I will use everything in my power to remain by your side. I promise." He offered her a small smile. "And my word is my bond. Besides, Dad told Amenadiel that Hell no longer requires a warden."

"Well, if he tries anything, he'll have to go through me first. I've wanted to punch your father since the first time I saw your scars."

Lucifer licked his lips. "The first time you saw all my naked glory Detective, and your remember my scars?"

She nodded and then dropped her voice to a tease. "Amongst one or two other details." Her eyes shifted down to his lap for a moment, before glancing at his lips and then focusing on his eyes.

He raised his eyebrow as his trademark grin spread across his face. "Ohh Detective. I do love it when you tease."

"Hmmm, teasing suggests I don't intend to... follow through." She bit her lip and he stopped breathing for a moment, before clearing his throat and setting the tools down carefully. "Maybe we could postpone my... buff and shine for a... different sort of TLC?" She leant forward again, but this time he met her halfway and they stopped mere inches from each other, breathing each other in.

"You desired to be clean and relax so that you can go to sleep."

"Uh huh." She nodded. "I'm clean. And I'm sure you can find a way to excite and then relax every. Single. Muscle." She peppered soft teasing kisses over his jaw. 

"I'll give it a bloody good try."

"We didn't have sex in here yet." She suggested reaching for the buttons of his waistcoat with her good hand.

He groaned, pushing the manicure table to the side, standing and scooping her up in his arms, carrying her into the bedroom & laying her gently down on her side, before crawling gently over her. "Oh no, not tonight. Tonight, you will be surrounded by silk sheets," He kissed her neck "and cherished" he untied her bathrobe, gently easing it off her shoulders and freeing her arms, "and worshipped."

Chloe reached up again for his buttons and he gently imprisoned her wrists. "No." He released her immediately and sat up and away from her. "You silly ass. Get back here." She grabbed his belt and used the momentum to pull herself up and straddle him. "What I meant when I said no, was no holding me down. Not tonight. Too soon. Now, clothes off, Mr Morningstar."

He chuckled. "You just want to be on top again. You have a power kink, my Darling."

"My devil has discovered one of my true desires." She laughed and leaned down to kiss him, before pulling back and running her good hand down his face, throat and chest. "Please Lucifer. Tonight I need to be in charge."

"Detective I'm yours to command. But don't expect complete submission. I'm still the devil." he winked cheekily, unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt and leaning up to kiss her while removing both.

"I would expect nothing less from my angel on the streets, than to be a devil in the sheets."

He laughed. "You've been waiting to use that one. Admit it."

"Gladly."

***

The end


End file.
